


Birthday Cake

by tiniestdormouse



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Incest, M/M, Nightraycest - Freeform, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestdormouse/pseuds/tiniestdormouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Gilbert's birthday, Vincent makes a special gift. Drabble request from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Cake

“Vin _cent_.” Gilbert placed emphasis on the final syllable of his little brother’s name. The tone that clearly indicated that Vincent was doing something _wrong_ and not just something _naughty_.

“What?” the blonde sighed, trailing his fingers through soft, melting mound of cocoa butter cream that splattered across Gilbert’s exposed collarbone. He scooped up the sweet substance and lapped it off his sticky, bare fingers. “I’m sorry about the mess, dear brother,” he said, trying his best to sound contrite. Not that he minded the lack of sincerity said apology had displayed.

Gilbert put a palm to his forehead – which was still clean, miraculously – and surveyed the Nightray kitchen. Not a servant was to be found, not even silent Echo. Vincent probably hissed a threat or two to the scullery maids and to Cook, before laying siege to the place in an attempt to bake Gilbert a cake.

A soft plop was heard as another dollop of frosting fell straight from the ceiling onto the floor by Gilbert’s left boot. He had entered upon warning from Elliot, who had greeted Gilbert in a huff, saying that Vincent had locked himself in the kitchens and refused to let anyone in, not even to set-up tea, (and Elliot could get quite shirty without his afternoon tea). Not to mention that Cook was beside herself over being behind in the household preparations for the fete tomorrow in honor of Gilbert’s birthday.

“He wanted it to be a surprise,” Elliot had snapped, arms crossed, before he stomped up to his rooms. “as if his clamoring didn’t give anything away.”

So Gilbert, tired from a long day at Pandora headquarters (where Break had put him through his own series of celebratory tricks), had pounded on the door, demanding to be let in and was only grudgingly surprised with the heavy portal swung open silently to let him in: and then was immediately splattered with what smelled and tasted like burnt marshmallows and hazelnuts.

“You have to clean this mess up before the kitchen staff can start anything now.” Gilbert sighed, putting down his hat and wiping the covering of frosting from its brim. “What in gods’ names were you trying to accomplish with this?”

“Oh, something sweet, ‘tis all,” drawled Vincent. The sound of the kitchen bolt being shut startled Gil, but not as much as Vincent pulling his coat off.

“B-but the cake’s ruined-“ Gil spluttered, annoyance edging toward irritation.

“Oh, what cake?” Vincent mused, wrapping his arm around Gil’s waist. He leaned in, and licked off the rest of the cream against Gilbert’s neck, causing the dark-haired man to bite his lower lip in order to trap the moan inside his mouth. “I wanted to be sure we had enough frosting to play with, and a good excuse to have everyone leave us alone as we clean up this mess. Hurry now,” Vincent purred, undoing the clasps that held Gil’s shirt closed, and Gilbert, panting, started on Vincent’s own smeared clothes, “we don’t want to keep __anyone__ waiting.”


End file.
